Is there anybody home?
by Once Upon a WhoLock
Summary: Archie gets an unexpected visit from his long-time crush. Rated M for later smut
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring outside. Archie looked outside his study room window, but all he could see was blackness. A sudden jolt of thunder made Pongo jump up from the floor and bark. Archie went to his dog and settled him down, rubbing his back as the Dalmatian slowly relaxed back to his laying position. He turned to the grandfather clock that Marco had made him and saw that it was just past 10 o'clock.

Suddenly, he heard his door bell ring. _Curious_, he thought,_ who would be here at this time of night?_

Pongo followed behind him lazily and Archie went downstairs. He opened the door to find, to his surprise, Ruby standing in front of him. She had a leather jacket over top to shelter herself from the downpour. She was wearing a skin tight white tank top that was starting to get wet at the bottom and clung to her slender hips. She was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans, which really complemented the red streaks in her hair, as well as her name. Archie hoped that the darkness outside masked the blush rising into his pale cheeks.

"Ruby?" he managed to say finally.

"Um, hey Archie," she said, significantly less confident than the Ruby he was used to seeing at Granny's. "Sorry for coming by so late."

He noticed that it looked as though she had been crying. Her makeup was smudged around her eyes as well as on her cheeks, where it looked like tears had been.

"Oh, that's okay, I was still up. Is there anything I can help you with Ruby?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come in for a bit. I know you're off the clock but I really need to talk to someone." Fresh tears starting welling in her eyes.

Archie moved to let the doorway be open. "Of course, come on in." He showed her to my main room upstairs. He awkwardly tried to put his arm around her but failed so he just tried to forget the idea ever occurred.

Ruby sat down on the couch and Pongo sat down beside her and put his head on her lap. Ruby smiled and pet the Dalmatian.

"Would you like anything to drink? I can make you some tea, if you'd like."

She smirked and stared at him with a twinkle in her eyes, "Do you have anything stronger?"

"Um, maybe, let me check." Archie went to his kitchen and checked his liquor cabinet. He wasn't a big drinker, so the only thing in the cabinet was some gin that he had bought a while ago. He also found some tonic soda in the fridge. _Gin and Tonic it is, I guess_, he thought. He brought the decanter and tonic water out to the main room, as well as two glasses with ice in them.

He sat on the couch diagonal to Ruby. Ruby took one glass and filled it half full of gin. Instead of taking tonic water she simply drank it straight.

Archie fumbled slightly making a drink, taking cautious sips in comparison to Ruby's gulps.

"So," he started, "what's going on? How come you've stopped by?"

Ruby finished her first drink and poured herself another. This one she drank more slowly.

"It's Granny. We got into this huge fight over me not being responsible enough and that I act like a child and I blew up at her. I told her that she didn't have to mother me all the time, which I think really hurt her feelings." Tears started welling up in her eyes again, but she tried to hide it by taking another swig of her drink.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Ruby" Archie said sympathetically, trying to avoid being a psychiatrist and instead be a friend to the beautiful woman sitting beside him.

"Then I told her I needed to cool off so I packed some things for a couple of nights and drove off. I tried Emma and Mary Margaret but no one answered. I wasn't really sure who else to turn to, so I came by here."

_The next place she'd turn to when her friends weren't around is you. Now there's something I'd never thought would happen_ Archie thought, feeling slightly elated at the thought. However, he quickly dismissed it as being known as Storybrooke's only psychiatrist that probably brought himself to Ruby's mind.

"Would you like another drink?" He asked, unsure where to go next. Ruby nodded and he made them each another drink. The alcohol had started making his head feel lighter. Ruby did not look at all affected.

Archie decided to sit beside her as he passed Ruby her drink, his normally crippling shyness lowered due to the gin giving way to his inhibitions. He looked at the woman beside him; she was still talking about her issues with Granny, but he found himself paying more attention to her than to her problems (_note to self: alcohol makes you a bad psychiatrist, Arch_). He looked at her long, slender body; her tank top was now dry but still clung to her as did many of Ruby's clothes. He could see the curves of her breasts perfectly from where he was, and he couldn't help but feel a tightening in his jeans.

_Focus, Arch, this is highly inappropriate_. He looked at Ruby who was still talking.

"Thanks for listening to me, Archie." She put her hand over top of his and Archie hoped that she couldn't see what he thought was an extremely obvious bulge.

Archie cleared his throat. "Of course, Ruby, you know I'm always here to talk to you about anything. But, what about sleeping arrangements? You said you had packed clothes for a couple of days, right?"

"Yeah, about that… I know this may be asking a lot, but could I maybe stay over for the night? I just don't want to go back home and I'm not sure where else to go…" She looked dismayed and lost. Archie felt his heart pound in his chest.

To be honest, Archie would have never suspected he'd ever have Ruby over at his house… And now she was asking to stay the night! His head felt like it was swimming, although that may also be the gin.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you need to" he said finally. Ruby looked up and gave the first sincere smile he had seen all night.

"Thanks, Archie." She gave him a kiss on the cheek that caused him to blush furiously again. He hoped that Ruby hadn't noticed although a sparkle in her eye made him feel positive she had.

Ruby excused herself to get the stuff she'd packed for "two days max". She came back into the townhouse with three suitcases full of stuff. _Guess it takes a lot of time to look as good as she does every day _Archie thought to himself. Ruby sat back beside Archie and gave his hand a squeeze. He once again felt a tightening in his pants returning.

They sat in silence as they finished their drinks. Archie yawned and looked at the clock. It was already midnight.

"Listen, not to be the old man here, but I kind need to get to bed soon."

"Oh, yeah of course, totally get it." Ruby said, although it looked like she didn't want to be alone.

"You can stay in my room, if you'd like. I have a really comfortable bed." Archie was trying to be a gentleman.

"Oh, thanks Archie," Ruby said, "but I'm being enough trouble as it is, I'll stay on the couch."

"No, Ruby, I insist, you should have the room."

She looked at Archie stubbornly. "Don't worry about it; I will be fine on the couch. Trust me."

Archie looked dismayed, unsure where to proceed. He decided in the end it was best for Ruby to make her own decision on the matter.

"Alright, but Pongo will stay down here with you so that you're not alone." The Dalmatian was already asleep on his pillow on the floor.

Ruby smiled at the psychiatrist. "Deal".

"Great, okay there's a bathroom down the hall on your last left where you can freshen up for bed." Archie smiled shyly at the beautiful brunette in front of him.

Ruby went to Archie and gave him a warm hug. "Thanks again, Archie." She whispered in a way that only Ruby could make sensual. The shy ginger squirmed under the contact. When she let go of him, he stumbled towards the stairs.

Before going up he turned to her and said "Goodnight"

She said goodnight in return, and Archie went to his room.

As Archie got ready upstairs, Ruby went to the bathroom to wash her face from the day's stress. She removed her makeup and brushed her teeth before changing into pajamas. She never wore underwear to bed, and she hoped that Archie wouldn't mind. Although she could tell by the way he looked at her that he wouldn't mind at all. She chose short pink pajama bottoms with a white spaghetti strap for a top.

She set the covers on the couch and lay down, wondering how she could get to sleep with her crush upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby crept slowly up the stairs towards Archie's room. Pongo woke up and began to get up. She _shhhh-_ed the Dalmatian and whispered at him to lie down. The Dalmatian obeyed, and slowly set himself back into his pillow.

The tall brunette continued up the stairs and looked around. She had pretty good night vision for some reason, and it was pretty easy for her to figure out where Archie's bedroom was. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door, trying not to make it creak.

The town psychiatrist with the ginger hair lay sound asleep. To her surprise, he slept in a rather large bed, with room for more than two. Ruby noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt to bed. She smiled and wondered if he slept naked.

She made her way to the bed and knelt on top of the man that made her heart flutter. She lightly brushed his hair.

"Archie," she said in a whisper, "Arrrchiiieee…"

Archie felt himself waking up drearily after what seemed like too little sleep. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep before he was truly awake.

However, he noticed someone was beside him. He tried to look for his glasses but he couldn't find them. He figured by the outline that it was Ruby. He tried to wake up but he was still confused at what was going on.

"Ruby?" the psychiatrist said groggily.

Ruby lay down beside him and started kissing his jawline. "Hey Archie," she said in a sultry tone. She moved up his jawline and began nibbling and sucking softly on his earlobe. He could not help a moan escaping his lips, which he could sense made Ruby smile.

Ruby began moving back to his jawline and brushed her lips softly against his. The psychiatrist let himself be enveloped in the kiss, and felt a stirring within his pajama bottoms.

He grasped Ruby's arms and pulled her away slightly. "Ruby, what are you doing?" He knew this wasn't necessarily out of character for Ruby; however he knew that she was being out of character with him.

She bit her bottom lip as she sat on her knees teasingly. "I was lonely downstairs. I wanted company." She moved towards Archie again and brushed her fingertips against his forearm. He felt himself blush all over.

Archie turned on the light and sat up so that he could look at Ruby. She seemed nervous and insecure, so different from the confident woman he had known for years.

"Ruby what's going on?"

She looked unsure where to proceed. He wasn't sure if Ruby trusted him enough to tell him what was really troubling her.

Instead, she decided to deflect.

"I know you like me, Archie." She gave him a shy smile. He knew he was now beet red, most likely making his ginger hair look even more ridiculous.

He was speechless. Archie was unsure how to proceed. Here was Ruby, her hair slightly tousled and her tank top looking practically see through due to the lighting. He was hard; he wanted her _so_ badly and she clearly knew he harboured these feelings. She moved towards him again, straddling him and brushing his hair back.

"I see the way you look at me at the diner. You're always so shy and cute." She kissed his temples and his vision blurred. She smelled like strawberries. He wanted to feel his lips on hers again, but he had to stop himself. He tried to be a considerate man; he always followed the directions of his conscience. And yet he was so enraptured by her.

She laid her hips on his lap. "And I can tell that you want me right now." She settled herself on his erection. He moaned once more and feigned embarrassment for being tempted by his baser nature.

He took her by the hips and laid her on the bed beside him. She looked a little confused at why Archie was pushing her away. The psychiatrist looked at her through his nerdy glasses with a look of sincerity.

"You're right," he said, "I do like you. Like really, properly like you. This is why I don't want to do anything tonight."

Ruby looked at Archie, her big green eyes pouring into his soul. She looked both insulted and disappointed.

"I don't understand… If you like me, why won't you fuck me?"

He sighed to himself. He knew that Ruby dated guys that didn't deserve her, but he wasn't aware how deeply these men have scarred her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly. He whispered her name and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I really like you, Ruby" he said, looking her in the eyes, "and you're right. I really want you, and want to be with you. But it's the middle of the night, and we've had a couple of drinks, so I don't think this is the right time. I want to make love to you, not fuck you, and I want it to be when I know you won't regret it."

Archie saw that Ruby's walls were coming down, and this was because of him. She kissed him on the cheek, although this kiss was much tamer than the ones she previously gave him.

"I feel like an idiot." She said, and laughed.

He squeezed her hand again. "You're not an idiot. I think you are smarter than you give yourself credit."

She smiled sincerely at Archie. Suddenly he realised that Ruby felt out of place. Archie saw that she felt awkward.

"Well," she started, "I guess I should head back down." She started moving towards the edge of the bed.

"Well," Archie blurted out, "If you were feeling lonely, maybe…. I mean, if you want… you can sleep beside me…?" He looked so nervous; he couldn't remember the last time a woman slept beside him.

Ruby had a giant smile on her face and the apples of her cheeks were rosy. "I would really like that, Archie."

Archie had a shy smile as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Great!" He chirped out, an octave higher than usual.

Archie moved towards one side of the bed; Ruby lay down beside him, nesting the top of her head on his shoulder. Archie wrapped his other arm around Ruby's waist and moved closer towards her. He could feel her breath steadying as he closed his eyes.

She fell asleep to the sound of Archie's heartbeat, and he fell asleep to the smell of strawberries.


	3. Chapter 3

Archie woke up to the morning sunlight shining in his eyes. He blinked away the sleepiness and looked to his side. He still couldn't believe that Ruby was lying next to him. Last night's escapades had been confusing for the therapist, who never really saw himself as a girl's dream guy. Ruby was still asleep beside him, her brown hair tousled from sleep. He smiled to himself and lay back down, trying to enjoy the moment for as long as possible. Eventually, Ruby started to wake up, and Archie lay on his side to be closer to her.

Ruby looked around, slowly remembering the night before, and how she had lunged at Archie in the night. She felt embarrassment wash through her, an emotion that Ruby rarely faced, and turned around in bed to face the man beside her. Archie had his eyes shut, but she could see that he wasn't really asleep.

"Archie?" she whispered. He looked at her through tired eyes.

"Good morning Ruby. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, great actually." She still felt highly embarrassed for some reason. "I'm really sorry about last night, by the way."

Archie cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it, it's fine." Ruby saw that Archie was also embarrassed; he was starting to blush.

"I don't know what got into me…" she started before the therapist cut her off.

"Really Ruby, it's okay." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm glad we didn't do anything last night though," Archie said, "I didn't want you to regret anything." There was a look of sadness in his eyes at that moment that broke Ruby's heart.

"Archie, I don't think you get what I'm saying. I regret making my move in the middle of the night when you were asleep. I don't regret making my move." She smiled flirtingly at Archie, which made his blush turn from rosy to crimson.

He looked at Ruby dumbfounded. "So wait, you _do_ like me?"

Ruby smiled at Archie. "I wouldn't have tried to fuck you if I didn't." The way she talked about sex made his cock stiffen.

"Besides, now I know you like me too." She smiled at him, obviously enjoying the game that was unfolding in front of her.

Archie couldn't maintain eye contact and looked down at the sheets. "Yeah, I guess you do."

Ruby slid closer to Archie and brushed his hair back. "So now the big question is, what are we going to do about it?" She smiled vividly and began nibbling on his earlobes. The warmth from his blush mixed with the warmth from Ruby's mouth made his spine tingle. He felt himself getting hard, and could see a noticeable bulge from the sheets.

"Are you sure about this Ruby?" he asked one last time, unsure he could handle being restrained much longer.

She whispered _yes_ in his ear and kissed his temple. "I want you to make love to me." Her voice was soft and vulnerable, but Archie could hear the sincerity in her voice. And that confirmation was all he needed.

He laid Ruby on her back and kissed her with such need and desire that it caught Ruby off guard. She had never thought Archie could be so passionate. She kissed him just as passionately, wanting to feel every inch of him. She allowed her mouth to open and give his tongue access, wanting to taste him. The way he kissed her was like nothing she'd experienced before; his kisses were passionate and heated, but they were also tender. As he brushed the hair away from her eyes she realized how much she wanted him.

Wanting more control of the situation, she bucked up and rolled him on his back, lying on top of him. She could feel his erection through his pajama bottoms, and moved her bum closer to him, rocking her hips near his erection. A loud moan escaped Archie's lips and Ruby couldn't help but smile. She kissed his lips again with such hunger that it left Archie's lips swollen.

Archie's hands grabbed the small of Ruby's back to bring her closer to him. He wanted to feel every inch of her skin on him. With every minute he could feel his desire burning hotter for her and his erection became so hard that it hurt. His hands made their way towards Ruby's tank top, trying to move the fabric up. Ruby got the hint and removed her top. She also shimmied herself out of her oh-so-tiny shorts, leaving her bare for Archie to see.

Even in his most sensual dreams of Ruby, his image of her naked body was nothing in comparison to her in front of him. He skin was pure ivory, looking soft to the touch. Her breasts, which were big for her slender frame, were round and beautiful, and her nipples were already erect. Her sex was covered by trimmed light brown pubic hair. He took everything about her body in and it only made his need for Ruby more urgent.

He kissed the nape of Ruby's neck, relishing the moan that escapes her, before moving down to her breasts. He sucks on her nipples and Ruby starts to breathe harder. He can feel her becoming more turned on by the minute, her sex beginning to get wet against his stomach.

She kisses Archie again before looking at him with flirtatious eyes. "Maybe we should get rid of these pajamas, hmm?" she says sultrily, "I don't want to be the only one naked." Ruby smiled at Archie before making her way down his chest, stopping to kiss his hip bones.

Archie was beginning to feel nervous; he hadn't been with a woman in a very long time. What if he disappointed Ruby? What if he wasn't a good lover? Ruby had more experience than he did; the last thing he needed was to feel that Ruby was unsatisfied.

All his worries washed away when Ruby removed his pajamas and looked surprised. "It's always the smart boys who have big dicks." She said and kissed him again. She moved back down and took his cock in her mouth. The feeling left Archie seeing stars, and all he could accomplish was lying down on the bed and allowing Ruby to work her magic.

Ruby was surprised at the package that Archie was hiding in his trousers this whole time. Long, girthy, and circumcised, he possessed all the qualities that Ruby loved in penises. When she took him in her mouth she went as far as she could without making herself gag, and it still didn't reach his base. Ruby worked away at Archie's cock, starting fast at first but then slowing down and sucking hard on him. When she worked at the tip of his cock, licking the whole thing, she could hear Archie moan.

Archie could feel himself getting close to climax; it had been too long since he was with someone. He brought Ruby back towards him and kissed her passionately. He then moved her so that she was lying on the bed. He continued to kiss her while he trailed his fingers near her clitoris. Her privates were already wet, so it was even easier to stimulate her bud. Ruby breathed in sharply as Archie moved two fingers in a clockwise position. He knew exactly where to hit to make her moan loudly.

He trailed his kisses down her body before making his way to her clitoris. He licked the bud softly and he could hear Ruby beginning to lose control. He placed two fingers in her, moving them within her while continuing to work on her clit. Ruby's legs began to twitch and he knew she would come soon. He moved his tongue faster on her clit while continuing to finger her, moving faster as her breathing got heavier.

Ruby was hardly able to articulate before she reached the peak of her climax. She began to whimper as she could feel herself fall apart due to Archie's fingers and tongue. Archie sucked on her bud while she rode out her orgasm. When her breathing steadied, he crawled towards her and kissed her. Ruby kissed the therapist passionately.

She looked into his eyes and said "make love to me Archie."

The therapist quickly put on a condom that he kept in his bedside table and kissed Ruby once more. Ruby moved so that Archie was lying on his back. She got on top of him and let Archie's length enter her. He could feel how tight her walls were, which made Archie moan. She kissed him and started riding him. She started slowly but her movements became faster, as did her breathing.

It wasn't long before Archie could feel himself getting close to coming. Before he could say anything, Ruby began moaning. "Archie, I-I'm going to…I'm coming." Ruby began moving her hips against him, stimulating her clitoris as she rode him. The feeling brought Archie over the edge. As Ruby began to whimper, Archie could feel himself coming as he shot out inside of her. The orgasm left both Ruby and Archie breathing heavily. Ruby moved herself from Archie's member and lay down beside him. She could feel his heart racing. She looked up at him and saw that he was slightly out of it. She smiled to herself before kissing him once more.

"I love you, Archie." She had never told anyone that she loved them before. It scared her but she knew that she had felt it all along with Archie.

"I love you too, Ruby." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

The two of them fell asleep once more in each other's arms, basking in the light of their love.


End file.
